


Of Late Night Phone calls and Anger Issues

by KasSgr4y



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Crying, Ethan Nestor Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protective Mark Fischbach, crankiplier platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasSgr4y/pseuds/KasSgr4y
Summary: Ethan Goes out to a club...It doesn't end well.
Kudos: 2





	Of Late Night Phone calls and Anger Issues

**TW: Mentions of rape**

**A/N**

**I will not write the Rape scene in detail mainly because I don’t feel comfortable doing so but I will be writing the build-up and aftermath. If any one reading this feels like it is disrespectful in any way or that it is not suitable for this platform then leave a comment and I will do my best to amend the issue even if it means deleting the chapter. Read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

Music blared all around the room and bodies bumped against each other in a claustrophobic sweat. Ethan Laughed and swayed in time with the music, a few friends danced along with him. The feeling of euphoria hung thick in the air like a drug. Lights flashed in vibrant neon’s across sweaty skin. He felt free. His heart hammered in his chest as he allowed himself to drift away with the strumming of the music. Hours passed like seconds and he found himself in desperate need of a drink. He had stayed away from Alcohol all night, he was supposed to be the driver so alcohol was a no go. He drifted his way towards the bar signalling to the waiter for a water, and soon a refreshing glass of cold water was placed in front of him, the waiter gave him a warm smile before waltzing off to serve another customer. Ethan hummed in content as he took a desired sip of water, the liquid immediately easing his burning throat. Pure bliss.

“Excuse me” A gruff voice startled Ethan out of his state and he found himself looking at a man who could be no older than 28. The man had a rugged jaw line and deep brown eyes, he sported a recently shaved beard and his thick brown hair was pulled into a tight, short ponytail. He was tall, maybe 6’1, and well-built with wide shoulders and the hints of a six pack poking through his tight shirt. He was quite handsome, Ethan had to admit, but absolutely not his type.

“Can I help you?” Ethan muttered after realising that he had just been staring at the man without saying anything. The man didn’t reply, he simply took a seat next to Ethan at the bar, his chair slightly too close for Ethan’s liking but he pushed the rude thought away. The man was probably just being friendly.

“Jason” the man held his hand out. Ethan took the man’s hand, who he now knew as Jason, and shook it as firmly as he could.

“Ethan”

“you here alone Ethan?” Jason enquired, signalling the waiter for a drink. Something about the way the older man had said that didn’t sit right with Ethan but he answered anyway, pointing to his friends who were still dancing unaware in the far corner, Sion’s green hair stood out among the crowd. Ethan barely caught the way the man’s eyes changed. Something dark and unforgiving flickered in his Onyx pupils for a moment before it was gone and a warm smile plastered over his face.

The two continued small talk for a while, the uncertain feeling in Ethan’s stomach only became more prominent as time passed. He wanted to leave. Bringing his glass up to his lips, he took a long gulp, finishing the last of the cool liquid. Jason’s eyes never left his, the grin on his face only becoming wider as Ethan finished the glass. The glass. With a heavy heart Ethan glanced at his glass. The reminiscence of some sort of pill lay in miniscule lumps on the glass bottom, the majority of it clearly having been dissolved into the water. _Shit_. Ethan’s Face paled and his hands felt clammy. His eyes shot up to meet the dark orbs belonging to Jason but the image was foggy, unfocused.

“ ‘scuse me” He mumbled, throwing himself from his chair and making a beeline for the restroom. Bolting the heavy door behind him, he shot to the closest stall, shoving his fingers down his throat in a desperate attempt to clear the drug from his system. Nothing came up. Panicked, Ethan fumbled for his phone, the screen lit up revealing the Bold numbers . 1:43AM. Ethan knew that there was absolutely no way that mark would still be awake but he had to try.

BANG!

The Restroom door groaned at the pressure, the bolt holding still for now.

“Eeeethan” Jason’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. Ethan scrambled out of the stall, pressing himself under one of the sinks. He could feel the drug kicking in. The world around him became less and less solid and his vision was swimming. He fumbled with his phone, eventually pulling up Marks contact. He tapped on the call icon, brining his phone up to his ear, his other hand clamped around his ear as he pulled his legs up to his chest, a few hot tears spilled down his cheeks as Jason rammed into the door again.

RING.RING.RING.RING.

_Please mark._

RING. RING.

_Pick up pick up pick up._

RING. RING. RING

_Mark I need you please._

RING. RI-

“Hello” Ethan almost cried in relief when marks groggy voice crackled through the receiver.

“MARK! Oh Thank god, Ma-“

“What the hell Ethan! Its 2AM!...are you drunk?” Mark cut Ethan off, visibly angry at the interruption. Ethan barely registered Marks anger, panic taking over completely.

“ ‘ark Please! Come get me…he gonna-“ Ethan sobbed.

“ETHAN!” Mark Yelled causing than to flinch back violently, more sobs erupting up his throat. “ITS 2 AM! I TOLD YOU EARLIER THAT IF YOU GET DRUNK ITS NOT MY PROBLEM! DON’T CALL ME AGAIN UNTIL YOUR SOBER! YOU’RE A GOD DAMN ADULT, ETHAN, ACT LIKE IT!” and with that he hung up, leaving Ethan alone and vulnerable to Jason.

BANG!

The restroom door slammed open as the bolt shattered under the mans weight. Ethan Shrunk further into himself, scrambling to get as far away from the man that now loomed in the arch of the door, a sick twisted smile on his face. Jason stepped into the bathroom, gently closing the broken door behind him. He watched as Ethan pressed himself into a corner weakly, the drug clearly already taking hold of the small boys mind. His limbs were succumbing to the numbness and his movements grew weaker. But the fear never left his eyes. Tear tracks stained his cheeks and his hands shook violently. Jason laughed, the sound cruel and malicious. Ethan whimpered as the man advanced towards him. With one swift motion Jason grabbed hold of one of Ethan’s ankles, pulling him out from the corner towards him. Ethan tried desperately to grab at one of the pipes behind him but it was too late. Jason pinned Ethan’s terrified body under his own as if he was rabbit in a wolfs mouth. Ethan whimpered loudly as Jason pinned his small wrists above his head with one hand. The cold concrete under his back stung as Jason pushed him into it, restraining the little movement he could have had. Even through the drug infused haze Ethan was encased in pure fear. The desire to be free from the mans grip ripped through his mind and he thrashed and screamed in the man’s grip, wishing against all odds that someone would hear his cries. But Jason quickly broke that hope, landing an agonising punch straight to Ethan’s cheek, successfully silencing the boys screams.

A thick, calloused hand wrapped round Ethan’s throat. Ethan’s eyes widened in panic as the oxygen around him was slowly cut off by the pressure but he couldn’t bring himself to fight back, instead his body made a few jerked movements as he gasped for breath. His chest rose and fell at an alarming pace. Jason admired the smaller boy as he suffered through the torment before leaning down to Ethan’s ear.

“im gonna need you to calm down, baby boy, can you do that for me” he Whispered. Ethan felt sick. How dare this psycho talk to him like that. But he wasn’t in a position to argue so he gingerly nodded his head as more tears pricked in his eyes.

“good boy” Ethan sucked in a much needed breath as the pressure on his throat was lifted, his back arched off the ground as he regained the lost oxygen. The relief was once again short lived as one of Jason’s enormous hands found its way to Ethan’s wrists, pinning them in place and a pair of cracked lips latched onto Ethan’s jaw, kissing hungrily down his neck. Ethan felt like he was gonna throw up. He sobbed heavily as Jason continued kissing Ethan’s soft skin. His other hand roamed across Ethan’s chest, under his shirt. Ethan could do nothing but sob out as the man above him touched him. He felt no pleasure from the mans actions, he felt nothing but dirty.

Ethan’s breath hitched as the mans hands brushed over his lower abdomen, coming to rest at the waistline of his jeans. In a final attempt to stop the inevitable, Ethan twisted his torso, tugging against the mans grip but the drug made him feel like his limbs were encased in stone. The attempt was futile and Jason easily pinned Ethan’s body back against the concrete. Jason’s Cold eyes met Ethan’s terrified, broken ones and a sick smile emerged.

“Lets get rid of these shall we” in one swift moment, Jason removed Ethan’s Clothes, taking away the last sense of security the younger boy felt and leaving him completely exposed to the older mans sick fantasies.

Mark awoke the next morning with a fresh mind. He was eager to film that days video and ideas for what he and Ethan could do that day flowed into his mind like a river. It was rare that he was in such a good mood in the mornings so he decided to try and make the most of it, starting with making himself and Amy a delicious breakfast.

The events of earlier that morning were completely forgotten in a tired daze but Mark could sense that there was something that he had forgotten. This happened often so he wasn’t to worried, he probably just forgot to lock the door or something.

Marks morning passed quickly and before he knew it, he found himself sitting in his filming room anxiously awaiting Ethan’s arrival, excited to film the video for that day. But the boy never came. Half an hour passed and there was no sign of Ethan. It wasn’t exactly uncommon that Ethan was late, between his busy filming schedule and caring for spencer Ethan hardly ever made it to filming on time but even then he was only ever 10 minutes late or he would call if he was going to be later than that. But it had been nearly 45 minutes and Ethan hadn’t even called.

Mark recalled Ethan Saying that he was going out to a club the night before with some friends so Mark wasn’t too worried.

“He probably just had a little to much to drink and is running late” He told Amy when She asked why Ethan was taking so long. She hummed in agreement, and they both turned their attention back to their laptops.

Another 30 minutes passed and mark was getting angry. Ethan wasn’t an irresponsible kid, which was why mark was even more angry. If he didn’t want to come because he had been drinking a little to much then he should at least call to let Mark know so that Mark could go and do other stuff. But no, instead he was left waiting for the younger boy to turn up.

“try calling him?” Amy suggested, sensing Marks agitation.

Mark picked up his phone, quickly finding Ethan’s contact and pressing the call icon.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!RI-

“The person you are try-“ Mark hung up. Stupid automated messaging.

“nothing?” Amy looked as confused as Mark felt. Maybe Ethan had slept in.

“Do you remember who he went out with? Maybe he stayed with one of them” Mark asked.

Amy listed everyone she could remember and mark called them all one by one, but the response he got everytime was the same.

“nah man, Haven’t seen him since last night”

“im pretty sure he went home, dude”

“He’s not with me”

Finally, Mark tried the last known person that was With Ethan the night before. Sion picked up almost immediately, his cheery Irish accent blasting through the speaker.

“Mark! What’s up man”

“hey Sion, Ethan’s not with you is he?” Mark cut straight to the point.

“nah, I haven’t seen him since the club last night” Sion’s voice was automatically concerned. “why? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know man, he never showed up for filming and his phone went straight to voicemail. I don’t know, he probably just had a bit to much to drink last night” Mark laughed nervously.

“I don’t think so, as far as I know, he didn’t drink a drop the whole night. He was actually supposed to drive us home but he disappeared and we had to take a cab” Okay, now Mark was worried. Disappearing like that was not something that Ethan normally did.

“he hasn’t tried to call you at all?” Mark could hear just how worried Sion was. They both cared for Ethan a lot.

“I vaguely remember picking up the phone last night, it might have been Ethan but I was half asleep” There was a pause as Mark recalled the phone call as best as he could. “It was definitely Ethan. His words were slurred, I don’t…I can’t remember what he was saying, something about someone finding him… it sounded like he was laughing…” Mark’s eyes widened when he realised his mistake. “Shit! He wasn’t laughing, he was crying…Fuck. And I yelled at him!” the notion that Ethan could have been in danger and he rejected him over a couple of minutes of missed sleep weighed heavily on mark.

“Mark! Mark calm down okay, we’ll find him okay, why don’t you go over to his place and see if he’s there, I’ll meet you there in 45 Minutes, okay?” Sion Assured. Mark nodded numbly, hanging up the phone and rushing to grab his keys.

It was almost 20 minutes later when Mark and Amy pulled up to Ethan’s house. His car was in the driveway so that was a good sign. Mark and Amy exited the car and walked to the front door. Even from next to the car, Mark could hear spencer howling inside the home. That didn’t settle well with Mark, spencer was normally quite a quiet dog. Nevertheless, the two approached the front door. For a second, mark thought about knocking but something caught his eye, the latch was off. The door was open. Amy and Mark exchanged confused, worried glances. Ethan NEVER leaves his door unlocked. Hesitantly, Mark pushed open the door only to be met by a wave of fur jumping up at him. Just by looking at the small dog, mark could tell something was seriously wrong. The small dog’s tail was tucked between his legs and he basically radiated anxiety.

“it’s okay buddy” Mark comforted the small dog before turning his attention back to the hall in front of him. Spencer trotted off upstairs seemingly satisfied that someone had showed him some attention.

“I’ll check the upstairs side, you do the downstairs?” Amy turned and headed towards the stairs, sending her boyfriends a reassuring smile before disappearing upstairs. Mark cautiously headed for Ethan’s living room. Nothing out of the ordinary. The couch seemed relatively untouched, and there was no sign of Ethan. Next was the kitchen. The minute Mark rounded the corner into Ethan’s Kitchen his breath caught in his throat.

“Ethan!” Mark rushed forward, falling to his knees on the wooden floor next to Ethan’s unconscious body. Marks hands flitted over Ethan’s body, taking in the visible damage, unsure of what to do. The boy’s neck donned a multitude of sickening blue and purple bruises that looked suspiciously like handprints, and he had a rather swollen black eye. His shirt was ripped and buttoned up incorrectly. And what was most alarming to Mark was the fact that his belt and button of his jeans were unbuttoned and even through the black material he could see the stain of what looked like blood.

“Oh god Ethan” Tears tumbled down Marks cheeks as he cradled his friend- brother- to his chest. The guilt of pushing Ethan away when he needed him the most crushed mark to no ends. Ethan was his responsibility and he hadn’t helped him because he found sleep to be more important, and now Ethan was lying unconscious on his kitchen floor and mark had absolutely no idea what to do.

“He’s no up- Holy shit” Amy sprinted to Marks side the moment she laid her eyes on the scene in front of her, tears gathered in her eyes and a small gasp left her mouth as she assessed the bruises around his neck. “Oh Ethan” silence ensued as mark lifted Ethan’s body off the ground and placed him carefully onto the couch, neither were quite sure what to do.

“Hello? Mark? Ethan?” Sion’s voice cut through the silence , bringing Mark and Amy out of their thoughts.

“We’re in the l-living room” Marks voice cracked as he spoke, a chocked sob spilling from his throat.

Sion stopped dead when he saw the scene in front of him. It was clear, even from a distance that Ethan wasn’t just sleeping. The poor boy was shaking, small whimpers escaping him every few seconds.

“Shit Ethan” he rushed forwards, sucking in a gasp when he noticed the bruising around the youngers neck and cheek. “Amy can you get some Ice and some painkillers” He paused as Amy hastily rushed off to grab supplies, Mark just continued to stare in shock. “Mark?” he placed a reassuring hand on marks shoulder. “Mark? Ethan needs you right now, I need you, okay?” Mark just nodded slightly, showing Sion that he had his attention. “Okay, we need to take Ethan’s shirt off so we can assess the damage, okay”

Slowly, the two men unbuttoned Ethan’s Shirt, lifting Ethan’s torso up slightly, allowing the soft fabric to slide of the youngers body. Neither Mark nor Sion could contain their sobs as they finally saw the extent of the damage. Anger bubbled in their veins. Dark hand shaped bruises flowered all over the boys small torso and arms and countless Hickeys stained his neck and chest. It was clear to both men what had happened to the boy that they care about so much.

Amy almost fell to her knees when she returned to the room. She took in the damage with a heavy heart. Sadness and Shock filled her. Taking a deep breath, she shuffled forwards, gently pushing sion aside so that she could ice Ethan’s injuries. The two men watched on in silence, tears dripping down their faces. All they could do was sit and wait for Ethan to wake up.


End file.
